the_gigantis_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Gamera
Bio Gamera was originally the name given to a species of giant mana-wielding turtles created by the united Atlanteans and Muans to combat the menace that was the Gyaos, but the most well-known of these turtles was given ownership of the name when he emerged from slumber in the modern era. His creators genetically programmed him to safeguard the planet Earth from the Gyaos, but over time this need to protect would grow to include many other kaiju threats. He is brave, heroic, and willing to sacrifice himself for the safety of Earth and its people no matter how strong the forces opposing him are. History 10,000 Years Ago Gamera's species is created by Atlantean and Muan scientists as a counter-measure to the Gyaos. Dozens of Gamera are created, but only one would survive the final battle in the Atlantean/Muan War that led to the Sinking of Lemuria. The Gamera in question would escape death by sheer luck due to being sent to pursue the Muan/Gyaos hybrid when it goes to destroy the continents' geothermal generators. Unfortunately, Gamera is unable to stop the hybrid's scheme, but attacks it as it flees the sinking continent. Their battle ends over the Nara Prefecture in Japan with Gamera being mortally wounded and the hybrid's deceased corpse slamming into the ground below. With the hybrid no longer a threat but his home destroyed, Gamera continues flying until his wounds become too unbearable. He crashes into the Arctic wilderness and enters a comatose state to heal, allowing him to become buried by ice and snow that forces him into a state of suspended animation. 1965 Gamera is freed from suspended animation in the month of November after an unknown nation's aircraft is shot down in the area and the atomic bomb in its cargo hold is detonated by the crash landing. The blast ends up revitalizing Gamera, but since there weren't any Gyaos on the planet he didn't have any other method of spending that excess energy aside from flying. He flies around the globe, seeing the many changes that occurred during his absence, before landing on Mondo Island and claiming it as his new home. 1967 The awakening of Zigra is sensed by Gamera, who heads to the kaiju's location. Having fought alongside Zigra during the battle against the Gyaos, Gamera sees Zigra as an ally and helps him against the Maser vehicles that are attacking it. Unfortunately, Zigra saw Gamera as nothing more than a food source, so the giant terrapin is taken by surprise when his ally attacks him. The giant terrapin peacefully tries to stop Zigra, but the starving kaiju leaves him no choice but to fight. Zigra ends the battle by nailing Gamera a couple of times with its Paralysis Ray, knocking him onto his back. More Maser vehicles arrive, which unintentionally come to Gamera's aid by turning Zigra's attention onto them. A young Japanese boy by the name of Toshio Uchida ends up creating a spiritual link with Gamera while that's going on, which gives Gamera the energy he needs to overcome the effects of the Paralysis Ray. The giant turtle fights Zigra once again and ends up killing the shark kaiju with his fire breath, then returns to Mondo Island to rest. 1968 When Jiger is freed from Wester Island, Gamera senses her return and heads off to confront her. Like with Zigra, Gamera tries to peacefully confront Jiger, but the female kaiju sees him as nothing more than a hinderance in her mission to destroy the Devil's Whistle and knocks him out of the sky. Gamera tries to confront her peacefully once again when he catches up to her in Honolulu, Hawaii, but Jiger attacks him again like before. This time, however, Gamera fights back. Jiger ends up injecting Gamera with a fast-acting bacterial infection after biting his arm, which leaves him in a weakened state and allows her to continue pursuing the whistle. Despite the infection's effects on his body and the U.S. Military's attack on him, Gamera continues to pursue her and fights her again later that night. This leads to Jiger injecting a fast-acting virus into Gamera, which immobilizes his central nervous system and forces him into a comatose state. Monarch, who knew about Gamera's battle with Zigra last year and believed he wasn't a threat to humanity, take him to one of their nearby outposts and study him in the hopes that he can be healed. Antidotes for the virus and bacteria are created and injected into Gamera, which work in curing him. After receiving shock treatment via an electrical grid, Gamera is brought out of unconsciousness and leaves to find Jiger. When the two kaiju come together for the last time, Monarch helps Gamera defeat Jiger by using her weakness of low-pitched sounds against her. With Jiger disorientated by the sound of white noise, Gamera is able to stab the Devil's Whistle through her skull, killing her. Gamera returns to Mondo Island afterwards. 1969 Toshio uses his spiritual connection to send Gamera to stop Guiron after hearing about the space kaiju's rampage through China on the news. The two kaiju fight, but Gamera ends up being bested by Guiron, who manages to get Gamera onto his backside and unable to get up. The space kaiju nearly cuts Gamera in two with its knife head, but the arrival of the People's Liberation Army and the Science Patrol saves him from this fate. Gamera uses this distraction to yank out the shurikens that Guiron fired into his arms and legs to keep him from withdrawing them into his shell, then uses his jet propulsion to launch himself at Guiron and right himself. The two begin battling again, but the fight ends when Gamera flies Guiron into the air and launches him at the ground like a spear, which creates enough force to snap Guiron's neck upon embedding into the ground. After Gamera returns to Mondo Island to begin healing, Toshio's parents destroy the amulet that spiritually connects the giant turtle to Toshio, destroying the connection. 1973 During the Garogas' all-out assault on Japan, Gamera is summoned by the Zobot to get his aid against the Terro-Beast Detragon. The giant turtle heeds the call and arrives just after Detragon wipes out a unit of Markalite Squadron vehicles. Gamera is assaulted with the Terro-Beast's heavy arsenal, but his shell is able to deflect most of it. Gamera proceeds to end its life by tucking into his shell and using his jet propulsion to turn the shell into a makeshift buzzsaw to slice the Terro-Beast in half. The Zone Family uses Zobot to get Gamera to carry them to Sapporo so they can help Zone Fighter against Grotogauros. With Gamera's help, the Terro-Beast is destroyed, but this only results in Garugan being brought into play. Despite being worn out, Gamera joins Zone Fighter, Mothra, Ultraman, and all remaining human anti-kaiju weaponry against the Terro-Beast, and they end up defeating it too. Gamera returns to Mondo Island for a well-deserved rest. 1976 Gamera is summoned to help deal with a conflict once again when Jet Jaguar is sent by Goro Ibuki to Mondo Island to get the giant turtle's aid in stopping Godzilla (II)'s rampage in Accra, Ghana. The battle between Gamera and Godzilla becomes one of the greatest kaiju battles in history even though Godzilla's under the control of the Psionic Transmitter at the time. The Psionic Transmitter is destroyed during the fight, but Gamera is unaware of this and continues fighting Godzilla until both monsters are exhausted and heavily wounded. The battle ends in stalemate when they both collapse to the ground. Gamera uses the last of his strength to fly back to Mondo Island as Godzilla stumbles into the ocean. Gamera's stamina gives out mid-flight over the eastern coast of the Philippines and he plummets into the ocean. When radar is unable to detect him after he sinks into the ocean depths, Gamera is presumed to be dead, but in actuality he entered a comatose state that would leave him inactive until 1995. 1995 Gamera comes out of his comatose state in March after sensing the presence of the Albino Gyaos and his Hyper Gyaos flock on Earth. He nearly capsizes a pleasure cruise that's in the area when he erupts from the ocean depths and establishes a spiritual connection with a woman onboard named Asagi Kusanagi before heading off. Gamera arrives on the island in the Goto Archipelago the Gyaos flock is currently on and kills a few of them before the rest flee the area. Gamera pursues them and ends up battling the Albino Gyaos over the ocean. The Gyaos manages to wound the turtle enough to force him to retreat to heal, which allows the albino to get away. After healing, Gamera confronts the Albino Gyaos and his flock in Tokyo and ends up killing the albino and a good number of Hyper Gyaos. Even though quite a few Gyaos escape with their lives, Gamera returns to Mondo Island to recover. Throughout the rest of the year, Gamera hunts down the survivors. 1996 Gamera's extermination effort against the Gyaos is interrupted by the arrival of Legion and her swarm. When Sapporo is invaded by Symbiotic Legion and a giant flower erupts from the ground in the city's center, Gamera arrives to destroy the plant. The giant terrapin rips the flower out of the ground and safely destroys it. Swarms of Symbiotic Legion begin assaulting him in retaliation for his actions, proving to be more than he can handle when they cover his entire body. Gamera ends up collapsing to the ground near an electrical transformer, which attracts the alien insects' attention. The Symbiotic Legion are killed by the intense electricity when they try feeding on the transformer, which allows Gamera to weakly get and leave. Another Legion flower blooms in Sendai, but this time Legion herself confronts Gamera when he arrives to destroy it. Even though he's badly beaten by Legion, Gamera still makes an effort to stop the flower's seed from launching. Walking through Legion's attacks, Gamera manages to knock the flower over but the seed still launches, firing the seed into the ground and causing a massive explosion equaling that of a nuclear bomb that annihilates the city. Gamera is still intact, but is unmoving and believed to be dead. Asagi, on the verge of death due to her connection with Gamera, uses her spiritual energy to revive him even though it could kill her. Gamera takes the bare minimum of her energy, then cuts himself off from her to prevent her from sacrificing herself for him. Gamera then begins absorbing the fire that's running rampant in the city to further heal himself. Even though he isn't fully healed, Gamera flies off to pursue Legion. When Gamera arrives in Tokyo, Legion sics her Symbiotic Legion on him, but the Science Patrol save him by using the electricity from a nearby power plant to shift the Symbiotic Legions' attention away from the giant turtle. Gamera's fight with Legion is long and brutal, but he succeeds in killing her by firing a massive blast of mana from his chest at her. Using the last of his strength, Gamera returns to Mondo Island to recover. He returns to fighting the Gyaos once he's healed. 1998 Despite Gamera's war against them, the Hyper Gyaos population begins to grow due to their eggs hatching around the world. Battra is awoken by the Earth's spirit to aid him in eliminating them. Despite this, the Hyper Gyaos population slowly skyrockets by the end of the year. When Razin is brought back by the efforts of Belvera, Gamera senses the threat it poses to the planet and arrives to defeat it. The giant terrapin joins Battra against Razin until Rainbow Mothra returns from the past, which allows Belvera to use the three Gigamass locking mechanisms to destroy Razin/Gigamass once and for all. Gamera returns to his war against the Gyaos shortly after. 1999 A battle between Gamera and three Hyper Gyaos in the Shibuya district of Tokyo causes an estimated 20,000 deaths due to Gamera's reckless behavior and forces G-Force to take hostile actions against him should he appear again. Not long after that incident, the Muan/Gyaos hybrid, now called Iris, is brought back to life, which gets Gamera's attention. When Iris begins its pursuit of Ayanna, the girl who raised it while it was an infant, Gamera attacks it midair. Their aerial battle ends with Iris knocking the terrapin out of the sky, allowing it to continue its pursuit of the girl. Gamera has his rematch with Iris in Kyoto when the hybrid kaiju tries to get Ayanna at a train station. Gamera prevents the kaiju from grabbing the girl, but ends up being impaled multiple times before being tossed aside. Iris successfully gets Ayanna and tries to force her to merge with it, but Gamera stops this from happening by punching through Iris' chest and yanking out the cocoon containing the young girl. Iris angrily stabs Gamera through his left hand, siphons his DNA, and uses creates its own Plasma Fireballs from its tendrils. Reacting quickly, Gamera blasts off his hand with a Plasma Fireball and catches the fireballs fired by Iris with the stump, then manipulates the flames to form a fiery fist on the stump and plunges it into Iris' chest. The attack causes Iris to explode, ending the hybrid's life once again. Shortly after this, the entire Hyper Gyaos population begins converging on the city due to being summoned by Iris earlier. Gamera prepares to face the horde on his own, but is joined by the anti-kaiju weaponry of G-Force and the EDF, followed by Mothra, Battra and Godzilla (III). When there are just too many Gyaos to handle, Gamera suddenly launches a one-man war against the horde and leads them out of the city and to an uninhabited island near the coastal town of Iseshima. Upon landing, Gamera continues assaulting the horde and enticing them into swarming him. As Gamera proceeds to be torn apart by the harpy beasts, he overloads his body's internal furnace and explodes. The blast kills him and just about every Hyper Gyaos in the area. Although it wouldn't be discovered until 2006, the explosion leaves behind a small egg. Abilities/Aspects * Flight at mach 3.5 using the rockets contained in his limb sockets * Capable of firing Plasma Fireballs or a stream of fire from his mouth * Able to fire a Mana Blast from his chest * Can swim at 60 knots * Can absorb and manipulate fire, which he can use to heal himself or use in attacks (ex: Plasma Fist) * Capable of creating amulets that can establish a link between himself and another organism for the purpose of drawing power from them when needed * Extendable elbow claws * Enters a comatose state to heal wounds when there isn't any sources of fire around him - this process takes much longer than healing with fire * Shell is extremely resilient and strong * Can overload his body's internal furnace until he explodes, leaving behind an egg containing a new Gamera Weakness: * Cold temperatures Category:Kaiju Category:Atlantean Kaiju Category:Muan Kaiju Category:Earth Defender